Christmas Time
by stormchaser34neo
Summary: When their first Chriistmas togeather comes around, Kakashi rushes to find the perfect gift for Team 7 and Iruka. Fluff, hinted KakaXIru
1. Chapter 1

Hatake Kakashi knew how to read people. He knew how to judge reactions, to see beneath the beneath, and act accordingly. He could see past deception better than almost any other jounin in the Hidden Leaf Village. So why was this so hard?!

The problem was, he had no idea what Iruka wanted for Christmas. Naruto, Sakura, even Sasuke had been easy enough to shop for. Several dozen free meal tickets for Naruto, a deluxe kuniochi set (the last in stock, he'd had to order it from the manufacturer), and a very well, home-made book on every fire jutsu Kakashi had ever copied or seen. Which were quite a few. But the jounin didn't have anything for Iruka.

The copy-nin had been in almost every store in Konoha, and nothing appealed to his gift-giving sense. Even here, standing in a book shop, Kakashi couldn't find a single thing. And he didn't have much time. He didn't want to get a teaching book, because he didn't want Iruka to take it the wrong way. And anything out of the adult section would probably get him killed. A bookmark might be nice, but that seemed like an everyday present.

Kakashi was giving up hope when he saw it. A 72 piece grading set in the education section. Iruka had been complaining that his markers were running low, but the chuunin worked on a limited income and used everything until it was screaming for mercy. So most of his things were a little out-dated. Kakashi, on the other hand, was a frugal yet compulsive shopper. Well, you know what they say. Opposites attract.

Purchasing the item, the copy-nin raced home. He had wrapping to do, and not much time until Iruka and Team arrived .And Kakashi had a reputation to fulfill. He c had to be fifteen minutes late getting home, or things would be ruined. Which meant only two hours at the memorial stone.


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka and Team 7 were due at his apartment at around 7:30. Knowing that a certain blond haired genin would be absolutely furious if his jounin-sensei didn't decorate, Kakashi enlisted his nin-dogs to make the front room more festive. He looked critically at the chakra produced Christmas tree, then decided that it didn't matter. Even if kunai ornaments did make it look a little less innocent. His presents for the genin and Iruka fit underneath, and that was all that mattered.

The oven was letting the smell of ham and cherry pie permeate the apartment, a tribute to Kakashi's culinary abilities. He had a dozen cup ramen in his pantry for Naruto, and felt he was pretty well set. He'd already made mashed potatoes and green beans, so everything would be well.

About an hour later there was a knock on the door. Kakashi opened it, to be immediately tackled by Naruto. The orange clothed boy then raced for into the apartment, trying to take everything in at once. The genin team had never seen Kakashi's apartment before, and both Sasuke and Sakura were as curious as Naruto about the living quarters. Iruka feigned curiosity as well, though he'd seen the apartment many times.

"Kakashi-sensei!' Naruto's voice rang out from the kitchen. "Can we eat now? Only I don't like ham, I like…"

"Ramen." Kakashi finished, grinning behind his mask. "In the pantry." The genin whooped and raced for the ramen. Sasuke, Sakura, and Iruka helped Kakashi with the food preparations. The heard Naruto boil water and chat with Pakkun.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka said, helping the jounin wash the dishes. Behind them, the genin put the food away, fidgeting with impatience to open gifts. "That was delicious." Kakashi shrugged modestly, and finished drying the last plate.

"Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto was practically jumping up and down with excitement. "Can we please open presents now? I've been waiting forever for this. Believe it!" Laughing, the shinobi made their way to the living room. Naruto tackled his present and ripped the wrappings off. Kakashi thought the genin would just die right there, and evidently Iruka did as well; the academy teacher was half way to his feet when Kakashi was tackled yet again. He had filled the rather large box with meal tickets, enough to feed even Naruto for at least a month.

While Naruto was busy scheduling his future meals, Sakura opened her own present. While not tackled, the jounin did get a squealed thank you. It seemed that she learned from Shikamaru that no one could get Ino one, and now Sakura had bragging rights.

Sasuke may have tackled Kakashi too, if he wasn't too busy trying to light a candle in front of him with a new fire jutsu. Iruka took it away, telling him sternly that Kakashi would not appreciate having his apartment lit on fire. The chuunin was equally displeased when Kakashi offered to transport the tree outside so Sasuke could practice there. Both jounin and genin quailed under the furious glare of Iruka, who had resorted to the I-am-an-academy-teacher-you-will-obey-me-look. Kakashi decided that every jounin in the village would quail before that look, and was determined to copy it as soon as possible.

While he was contemplating, Kakashi suddenly became aware that a crudely wrapped gift had been pressed into his hands. "Open mine!" Naruto cried, jumping up and down. With a heavy dose of trepidation, Kakashi pulled paper and box aside. Inside was…a mask. Similar to the one he wore now, only bright orange.

"Now we can match, and you will look better." Naruto pointed out triumphantly. Kakashi was silently thinking that Pakkun would enjoy a new chew toy, but thanked the boy instead.

Next was Sakura's slightly neater bound gift. It was a medical kit, and a good one, small enough to carry around. Knowing that, though it was a basic jounin-sensei gift, Sakura had worked hard to assemble it, Kakashi's thanks were sincere to the girl. One could never have enough first aid equipment.

Sasuke's present was an alarm clock, with their team photo in the face. "It's already set." Sasuke added, expressionless. "Now you won't be late. Ever again." The jounin doubted it, but simply thanked the genin.

Iruka's gift was a photo album, filled with pictures of the village, team 7, and himself with the academy students. A scrap book of sorts, one that Kakashi could continue.

"Here, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi said brightly, handing the teacher a large, flat box. Iruka's face was priceless when he opened it, and the genin agreed that no one could have chosen a better present.. Sasuke and Naruto had chipped in to get Iruka's silver pocket watch, his gift from the Hokage, cleaned and repaired. Since the two boys had stolen it, to make it more of a surprise, Iruka was grateful to have it. Sakura had gotten him a journal, with the seashore on the front.

"Well, that was fun." Naruto yawned, after fourth helpings of cherry pie. Sasuke and Sakura were outside with Kakashi, learning new jutsus. Sasuke was learning to use his fire jutsus, and Kakashi was teaching Sakura water jutsus, to make the target last longer. The target being, of course, the tree.

"It was, wasn't it." Iruka said, looking for their coats. "Come on, let's go watch. Between the two of us, I'm sure Kakashi-sensei and I could teach you something interesting." Naruto, elated, pulled his jacket on and raced for the outside world. Smiling, Iruka followed. This had been a nice Christmas.


End file.
